


Curse of the Demon

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Cursed, Heartbreak, Horror, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Pain, Rape, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, a beautiful Christian woman, is a long time churchgoer and has her life planned out. It's just a normal day for twenty-eight year old virgin Faith Bellocks, when her whole life is flipped upside down when she meets a demon. However, this 'demon' isn't just any regular demon, and he brings all of hell with him. One thing is for sure...her life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defensive

I put my lunch bag down on the table by Vanessa, my only friend here at work, and took my seat next to her and Jason. Jason was stuffing his face with a sub from Subway up the road a bit. I opened my lunch bag slowly to reveal my homemade chili and cornbread. Vanessa chuckled and moaned.

"Ohh, foodgasm." She said with a chuckle. I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jason said, as he paused from his sandwich and stared as Vanessa. I laughed.

"food-gasm. It's like an orgasm...but with food."

"That's messed up." I said under my breath. Vanessa laughed.

"Yeah, and you're an innocent little angel, aren't you?" I paused from my chili and glanced at her. I tilted my head, trying to avoid talking with food in my mouth. Vanessa went on to explain. "You don't drink, party, and from what I've gathered...you're a virgin." I almost choked on my food. I stared at the table trying to regain my breath. Jason eyeballed me. "Are you?" Vanessa asked calmly and quietly.

"And so what if I am?" I responded and Vanessa rolled her eyes. 

"You're what? Thirty? You're not suppose to be a virgin at thirty, Faith." Vanessa shook her head and sighed. " _That's_ messed up."

"No, it's not. It says in the Bible to wait until marria-"

"Marriage. Yeah, yeah. I got it." She huffed and took a bite of her brownie. "I understand that you're a church lady, Faith, but I'm not, and I think it's weird that you're thirty and still a virgin."

"I haven't found that...special someone." I said softly, and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

We didn't talk for several moments, then the silence was broken by the manager of our section approaching us...clearly upset. I braced myself for an all out attack. Hedrick, our manager, is the meanest manager in the office building in my opinion. He came over and leaned on the table; tapping his fingers loudly on it's surface. I watched him intently. I was waiting for the bomb to blow. I put my spoon in my chili bowl and sat it down on the table. I kept my eyes on Hedrick at all times. He's a jerk to us. He looked at Jason, then brought his glance onto me.

"Listen up." He said firmly, "There is an inspector coming in this section to inspect how everything's running. I expect your  _best_ behavior, and  _don_ ' _t_ fuck this up or I swear you'll be fired before you can even say you're sorry."

I huffed at his foul language. That's one thing I hate about Hedrick; he has no filter whatsoever and cusses all the time left and right. I'm not going to lie...it really bothers me. Several moments of silence and Hedrick sighed and walked away. I glanced at Vanessa and Jason. They rolled their eyes and starting packing up lunch to prepare for the inspection at one o'clock. I hurried to my cubicle and took my seat quietly. I heard the elevator ding and I knew the inspector was on our level. I straighten up my cubicle to make it nice and neat and pulled up my work from earlier to make it seem like I was working hard. However, why would I need to act? I am the best employee here, or so I'm told. I typed quickly and I kept my eyes on the computer screen. I didn't want to seem distracted. This was my first official inspection for this job. My last job didn't work out, but it was so much better than working here. Oh well, mistakes happen and the file shelf falling over wasn't my fault. I heard a deep voice coming my way and I took a leap in thinking that was the inspector. Someone walked past my cubicle and I got a wave of delicious smelling cologne. I breathed in deeply to take it in. It was amazing, possibly my new favorite. I couldn't help but be curious as to what the inspector looks like. I took a risk and slowly turned my chair towards the tiny entrance of my cubicle. I peeped my head out to look down the rows. I saw a tall man in a leather jacket walking through the rows. His hair was spiked up and stood up about two inches from his head, it was so  _attractive_. I looked at him. I looked him up and down, and then repeated. He was gorgeous. I still hadn't seen his face. I leaned out a little further to try and get a glimpse, but I felt the presence of someone standing behind me. I turned my head around to see Hedrick standing above looking down at me.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Bellocks?" He said deeply. His glare made me feel like I was melting under a desert sun. I started to sweat and my long sleeve white dress shirt was getting wet in the armpits. I felt embarrassed and I had no words. I stared up at him for a moment. Hedrick stared down into my eyes. I then felt someone walk up behind me, and Hedrick looked up and stood up straighter. 

"Problem here?" The deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned my head again slowly to look up into the face of an angel. This man was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. He smelled delicious and his leather went with his hair, and his face? Don't even get me started on his face. He was a beautiful man for sure. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I've never had that before. The man death stared Hedrick. I sat up straight and looked at the both of them. Getting no response from Hedrick, the man repeated himself. "Is there a problem here, Hedrick?" The man said firmly. He didn't seem like he was actually asking the question though, he seemed to be...no, he can't be. It seemed like he was standing up for me. Hedrick shook his head slowly.

"No, sir." Hedrick replied in a relaxed, calm voice. He held his hands behind his back, and then he turned and walked away. The man didn't make eye contact with me. I couldn't help but stare at him, and then our eyes met. He looked down at me. I sat in my tiny desk chair and just looked up at him. He grinned and turned to resume inspecting. I let out my breath and felt like I was going to pass out. I hadn't breathed that entire time. I felt butterflies storming around in my stomach and I couldn't get the mans face out of my mind. His eyes; so green and perfect. His hair; slicked back with gel. His outfit; black leather jacket with blue jeans and cowboy-like boots. I moaned at just the thought of him. I have a  _very_ clean mind, and I'm proud of that...but the things that were going though my mind when that man was standing in front of me? Hah, that wasn't so innocent. I wanted to touch him all over, I wanted him to touch me and I wanted him close to me. I snapped out of my daydream when Vanessa snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hey!" She shouted at me. "It's time to go, the inspection is over and Hedrick is letting us out early because the inspector said he liked us." Vanessa swooned and smiled. "Did you get a glimpse of him? I did. He was standing a few cubicles down from mine, and I leaned out and saw him from behind. His leather jacket and his jeans...ugh they were so-"

"Perfect." I completed her sentence and she looked at me oddly.

"You saw him too, then?"

"He smiled at me." I said with a smile of my own. Vanessa chuckled. 

"Sure he did." She shook her head. "Come on, virgin, let's go get coffee and talk shit."

I sighed and turned to pack up my stuff. Vanessa is my only close friend right now. She's all I've got while my parents are both dead, and my brother is in the hospital. She's all I have to cling to. Vanessa and God, and honestly, Vanessa is here for me more than God is currently. She's just...nice to me. I was walking out with her and after we got off the elevator I saw a tall man in a black leather jacket walk down a hallway to our left. I couldn't help but imagine the inspector. I hadn't gotten a number, or even a name at that, but he was perfect...and I felt like...he could be the one.


	2. Until I See You Again

"Yeah, well, that's not as crazy as what Faith said!" Vanessa chuckled as we were sitting at the lunch table the next day. Jason looked up at me with a smirk. I huffed.

"I didn't make it up." I responded under my breath. "He defended me, smiled at me, and then walked away."

"Of course he did." Jason spoke up, looking directing at Vanessa with a smile. "You should believe her."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She laughed. "I just can-" Vanessa looked over at me and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know, it's very unlikely, but I wouldn't lie. Lying is a-"

"Sin. Yeah, I know." Vanessa snapped.

Sometimes, it's so hard to be her friend. However, she's literally all I have. I have no one else, but if I did, I would still be her friend. She needs a friend badly, she just doesn't realize it. We finished lunch and quietly headed back to our cubicles. Once back at my own, I took a seat to resume working on what I had almost finished before lunch. I pulled up the web browser to see I had a new email. I clicked on the tab; opening up my email, to see it was from a Mr. Winchest. I opened the email out of curiosity and started reading instantly the long email.

**Dear Ms. Bellocks,**

**Hello, my name is Derrek Winchest. I am the 'inspector' that came by your office yesterday.**

**I wanted to reach out and let you know that I think you are doing an outstanding job, and that I would like to arrange a meeting.**

**I would like to meet up with you privately, and discuss some ' _important_ business things' you might say.**

**Please email me back ASAP telling me when you can meet me.**

**Looking forward to hearing from you,**

**Derrek.**

I read over the email about twenty times before getting too excited to even sit still. I stood up, grabbed a pile of folders, and raced to Vanessa's cubicle. I brought a pile of folders so that if we get questioned I can just say I was dropping them off to her for inspection. I arrived at Vanessa's cubicle exactly three rows back from my own, and she was sitting quietly at her desk with her headphones in. I tapped her shoulder, which made her jump a little.

"What do you want?" She asked, seeming a little upset at the moment.

"I got an email from him!" I tried not to shout, but I couldn't control my excitement. It's amazing how strongly I feel for a man I haven't even met. Plus, many women would take an email like that suspiciously. I however, believe he just likes me, like I like him, and wants to meet me outside of work.

"You got an email from who, Faith? I'm trying to work here." Vanessa gestured to her computer and I nodded.

"I know, so sorry to bug you, but I got an email from the inspector! His name is Derrek, and he wants to meet up with me outside of work ASAP!"

"He wants to what?" Vanessa asked. She got a concerned look on her face. "Don't do it."

"What? Why not?" I asked. "He says he thinks I'm a great worked and wants to discuss important work things."

"Exactly! Don't do it, Faith. I think he's dangerous."

"You're just jealous." I responded firmly, she was indeed jealous earlier when I told her he smiled at me. Vanessa huffed.

"I am _not_ jealous! This guy sounds dangerous, Faith! I'd hate for such a good woman as yourself get taken advantage of by a beast!"

"Stop it!" I shouted at her, quickly getting the looks of fellow employees. I quieted my voice. "I _finally_ find someone I'm interested in and you shut me down instantly! You're not being a good friend, Vanessa. Just be happy for me!" Vanessa shook her head.

"Fine." She snapped. "I'm happy for you." She leaned back in her chair and stared up at me. "But if you get murdered or raped...it's not my fault you didn't heed my warnings."

" _Murdered_? _Raped_? Seriously! Don't judge him so quickly. I think he's a nice man!"

"Fine!" She shouted back. The other employees shushing us. "Go meet up with him. If you two fall in love, good for you. He's a hell of a man. That's for sure."

"Thanks." I said sternly before turning to walk away. I turned around and smacked into Hedrick. Hedrick looked me up and down and then stared at me.

"What are you doing, Miss Bellocks?" He asked firmly. I sighed.

"Going back to my cubicle, _sir_." I said rudely. He got an upset look on his face.

"You're not going anywhere other than my office." I sighed and he added, " _Now_." so I headed that way.

000

I left the building and stood on the street for a moment. I was trying to take it all in. I just got fired and have no clue what to do. I pull out my phone and pull up my email. I read his email over and over before I click 'reply' and start typing up a response email.

**Dear Mr Winchest,**

**I just lost my job sadly. It's a long story. However, I think I could use that meet up now more than ever.**

**Without a job to pay my rent, I don't think I'll last very long her in New York city...if you know what I mean.**

**I would love to meet up tonight, um, what do you have in mind...?**

**Love,**

**Faith.**

I hit sent and looked up in time to see the bus stop in front of me. I climbed on and took a seat in the back. I stared at the window at the passing businesses and random old buildings. I saw people rushing around on the streets; hurrying to get to their job. I wondered if this man, this kind man, would be kind enough to help me get another job. Maybe one better than an office job? My mind to went to many places that it's gone to before while I rode the bus around the city. I thought of marriage, I thought of Mr. Winchest marrying me, and I thought of what my wedding night would be like. Holding Mr. Winchest beside me, love completely covering our bodies, we lay together quietly in the dim light. I snapped out of yet another day dream by my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pull it out to read the new email.

**Dear Ms. Bellocks,**

**Meet me at my suite at the Hope Arks Hotel.**

**Room number is 876.**

**10pm tonight.**

**Be there or be square.**

**See you soon,**

**Derrek.**

Excitement rushed through my body. _He wants to see me_. I kept repeating over and over. Although, worry got the best of me when I realized his email said nothing of helping me find a job. _I'll just keep my budget tight, and manage things well._ I told myself. It'll be okay. I arrived home after riding the bus for two hours. It was 8:50pm and I raced inside my apartment building to head for my apartment on the third floor. I approached my door and reached for my keys in my purse. I pulled them out and then they fell to the floor after slipping through my fingers. I bent down to pick them up and saw a pretty envelope laying halfway under my door. I grabbed my keys and the envelope and stood upright again. I unlocked my door and headed straight for my bedroom after closing and locking my door. I ignored the envelope on my bed and started sifting through my closet looking for the dressiest thing I own. I pulled out a slim blue dress, nah. I pulled out a flaming red gown, nah. I then laid hands on my favorite dress in the world. I hadn't of touched this dress since my mother and father's wedding three years ago. My parents didn't get married until they were well into their fifties. It never bothered me, but marriage is a big thing to Christians. I pulled out the dress and laid it out on my bed. I rubbed my hands over it from it's laced shoulders to it's laced rim on the bottom of the dress. I wondered if maybe it would still fit. I picked up the gown to try it on and the envelope dropped on the floor by the wall under my bed. I slipped into the dress after striping down and it fit perfectly. In the mirror, I could see that it fit in all the right places. The clock said 9:15 and I headed for the bus. I was so ready for this. I knew it wasn't really a date...but I liked thinking of it as my first date. I walked outside, preparing to flag down a taxi or ride the bus, but instead a large black Hummer car pulled up in front of me. The door popped open and a funny looking older man sat in the back seat staring at me.

"You Miss Bellocks?" The funny looking man spoke out to me. I nodded. He smirked. "Get in, princess."

 


	3. This Is Your Chance

"Do you know Mr. Winchest?"

"Oh, that's the name he's going by now?" The funny looking man laughed. "Interesting."

"W-What do you mean?" I questioned. The man looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, princess, you're just another one to him."

"Another one?"

"He preys on your kind, see, he 'enjoys' it."

"Enjoys what?"

When I asked the question, the car stopped dead in it's tracks. The door popped open. The funny looking man gestured to the door.

"This is your chance, princess, your chance to escape his living hell."

"What do you mean?!" I tried to keep myself from shouting. "No! I'm not getting out of the car!" The man looked deep into my eyes.

"Oh, I see," he spoke softly. "You want love." He shook his head and the door closed. "If it's love you want," he turned back to me with an evil glaze. "Trust me. It's 'love' you'll get."

"I don't understand any of this!"

"I know you don't. That's what he wants."

"Who wants?"

"Dean."

"Who's Dean?"

"Well, apparently for you he calls himself 'Mr. Winchest'" The man shook his head. "I was hoping for him to fight along side me against good...but instead, he enjoys capturing innocent woman." The man shrugged. "Oh well, I find it entertaining."

"Even if you were telling the truth, why would you let me go?"

"Because your different."

"How?" I stared desperately into the mans eyes. I was fighting tears and a heart attack. He saw the fear in my eyes and loosened up a bit.

"You're scared..." He said softly. I nodded.

"A little bit." I said sarcastically. The man chuckled.

"Well, we have about ten minutes to get to know each other before I'll never see your living body again, so, what to talk about?"

"What?!" I glanced out the windows...we weren't in the city anymore. We were driving down a dark road living the city. I turned back to look at the man. "Am I going to die?" I felt tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I should've listened to Vanessa. " _Murdered...or raped._ " Her words repeated in my brain as the man laughed in my face.

"I'm Crowley." He smirked and chuckled some more. He then pointed at the driver. "That's Daryl, my 'sidekick' you could say."

"I'm Faith." Crowley turned his head to look into my eyes with a smile.

"Ohh, beautiful name, princess." He shook his head with a hand on his forehead. "It's a shame he had to pick such a faithful woman."

"Am I going to die?" I repeated my question and Crowley laughed yet again.

"Probably."

"Why does 'Dean' do this?" I asked as I turned to look out the window desperately trying to see where we were, but I didn't recognize a thing.

"He needs entertainment."

"So he captures innocent women?!" I shouted. "That's sick."

"Well, he  _is_ a Demon soo...yeah, comes in the package."

" _What_?" I pushed my back against the window. "A  _Demon_?" 

"Yes." Crowley nodded. "My own, pet, you could say." The driver chuckled form the front seat.

"Yeah right, sir. You can barely keep your eyes on him let alone control him. He ain't your pet, your his."

"Shut it, Daryl!" Crowley snapped at the driver. I shifted my gaze from Daryl to Crowley back and forth. "Don't listen to him, princess. He doesn't have a clue what he is saying."

The car stops. Crowley keeps talking but I don't hear a thing. I get out of the car slowly and look up at the large mansion. It's dark red brick walls stared down at me. I stood up and before I know it I have to men grab both of my arms. I don't bother fighting them, I know it'll just get me harmed. I wanted to close my eyes and accept the fact that I had gotten myself into this mess...and it's my own fault. Now, I must take my death and be right with God. I closed my eyes and started to pray aloud. The men didn't pause or even hesitate. They just kept dragging me along down hallway after hallway. 

"Lord, I pray that if you want me now you'll take me peacefully...I pray...do not let me die in the hands of these evil me-" I felt a large soft finger rest on my lips and I could feel a tall man standing in front of me. I took a deep breath and I smelled the delicious cologne from the office. I knew who was standing in front of me, and I knew who had his finger on my lips to stop me from praying.

"Die?" I heard his voice say softly into my ear. "Who said I was going to kill you, Faith?" I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt like I wanted him to kiss me, but how sick is that? I might die any second and all I can think of is kissing this beautiful man standing in front of me. Or, if he is even a human.

"Y-You're not going to kill me?" I replied under my breath.

"No." The man whispered. "Much worse."

The two men jerked my arms and we started walking again. I kept my eyes closed tightly. I didn't know where I was, or who I was with...or where they were taking me. I heard large metal doors open and the two men tossed me into a wet room. I opened my eyes.

There were at least twenty women in the room. All dirty. All younger. All terrified.

And I realized Crowley was right. I was just 'another one' to him. 


	4. Let It Begin

"H-Hello..." I whispered softly to a girl a lot younger than me. She was sitting in the corner of the tiny room we were being kept in. I approached her slowly and she sniffled. She was crying. This girl had to be no older than fifteen. "How long have you been here?"

"A week...I think." She shook her head and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. "He seemed so perfect...for me."

"Trust me," I looked at the ground and rested my arms on my knees. "I know how it feels. He fooled me just like he fooled you all."

"My name is Jenny. What's yours?" I looked up into her eyes with shock. She seemed so desperate for a friend...she has no clue if I'm a good guy or bad guy...but yet she's reaching out for a name already. _No wonder it was so easy to get her._ I thought to myself as I painted on a smile for the younger girl. 

"I'm Faith." I smiled and the younger girl wiped some tears from her eyes. 

"I like your name." I nodded with a smile and she grinned. "Are you a woman of faith?"

"Indeed, I am." I nodded again. She sighed and shrugged.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you." She looked off over my shoulder, I tilted my head and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"The last religious person he had in here was the first to go."

"First to go...?"

"He kills us all in the end. It's a time bomb down here. Whoever he feels like...doing...he takes them. And they don't come back. Ever."

She pushed herself against the wall in the corner even more and covered her face. I wondered what cause the reaction, but I then I heard the door unlocking. I turned around to see the funny looking man named Crowley step in from the hallway. The woman scattered and tried to hide behind one another. Crowley approached me. I didn't run, and I didn't hide. I knew that if I was to die...it just means it's my time and God will take me when he wants to. Crowley bent down on his knees and leaned towards me to whisper.

"Are you hungry, princess?" He added an evil smirk. I shook my head.

"Too bad. The man has chosen his dinner mate for tonight. It's you. Lucky, lucky, lucky..." I shook my head and stood up. He followed me and stood only about an inch or two taller than me. His face straight and emotionless. Mine was the same. We stared, face to face, for a long time before he broke the silence. "Come with me, princess, if you want to live."

"I'm not going to die." I snapped. "I'm smart enough to know that." Crowley chuckled.

"' _Not going to die_ '? Hmph, that's what the last one said."

"The 'last one'?"

"Come on, princess, let's just do this the easy way. You walk by me out of this," He looked around the room, "hellhole and follow me up into the light."

"Doesn't that mean death?" I tilted my head. He knew I was being snooty. I wanted to chuckled. "You  _actually_ think I'm scared of death? My God will take me-"

" _Your_ God doesn't mean shit." I heard his crisp dark voice and chills rushed down my spine as I got a bit of his cologne in the air. Crowley stepped aside to reveal the man, Dean, standing there with his hands deep in his leather jacket's pockets. "Okay?" He walked towards me. The woman scattered even more; desperately trying to hide. I stood unafraid. He got right up in my face. "I  _own_ you." He said as he leaned into me. His nose was almost touching mine.  _Don't back down._ I told myself.  _That's what he wants. He wants me to be afraid_. I lifted my hands and slammed them into his chest; pushing him back a few feet. He huffed. "I like it." He smirked. "I can't wait to play with you." He turned and whispered something to Crowley before leaving the room and disappearing down the dark hallway.

Crowley walked over to me and gripped my arm tightly. I knew there was no fighting him. I might as well put a gun to my head. So I just followed him without a fight. I turned to look at Jenny in the corner. She waved goodbye. I mouthed to her "I'll be back. I promise." and she shook her head. Crowley led me out of the room and the door was slammed and locked behind us. I had two men behind me and Crowley and the dude named 'Daryl' in front of me. We headed for a flight of stairs heading up. I felt pain in my knees as we took the steps one by one. I felt shaky and scared. I was worried. I didn't know what was going to happen to me...but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Once we reached the top of the steps, I saw a long golden table covered in fresh food. It's candles were all shining in the dim light. Dean sat at the end of the table. There were two chairs. One at the end that Crowley was leading me to, and then the chair that Dean was sprawled out on at the other end. I took my seat in the chair in front of me, and Crowley leaned down to whisper into my ear "I'm sorry" before clamping handcuffs to my wrists and tying me to the chair. I didn't fight them. I knew that if it was time for me to go...God will take me. Dean stared at me. He was eating grapes. One by one he popped them into his mouth. I sat quietly in my chair as Crowley and the other men left own another hallway and closed the doors. I heard a latch and I knew I was locked in here with Dean. Other than the steps, but even the door at the bottom of them was locked tight. I had no way of getting out of the room even if I managed to escape the handcuffs that bound me to the chair. Dean reached up to the table and took his glass of dark wine. He chugged it down before pushing out his chair and standing up. He put down his wine glass and headed towards me. I took a deep breath. All those inappropriate imagines I had in my brain the first day I met him? They were about to come to true...but not at all in the way I had dreamed. By the way he was approaching me...by the look in his eyes. I knew. I just knew.

I won't be leaving this room as a virgin.


	5. Fooled You Once

I closed my eyes. I could only guess the things he is going to do to me. He tapped the table as he walked alongside it to get down to where I was. I breathed heavy...not knowing when he was going to touch me. I just knew he was. I felt him walk past me, and he started tapping the table again. I didn't want to open my eyes. The tapping continued.  _He's thinking,_ I told myself,  _thinking of what he's going to do to me_. I felt my heart beating in my ears. Fear pumped through my body as fast as my blood. The tapping stopped. I felt his soft hand caress up my throat until it stopped on the tip of my chin. I felt him lean in and I could feel his breath on the skin of my face. He breathed slowly and steadily. 

"Open your eyes..." He said softly. I tried to turn my head away, but he gripped my chin tightly. "Open your eyes..." he whispered again. I opened my eyes slowly. His face was no more than an inch away from mine. My heart starting beating faster. I stared into his eyes. I was preparing myself for the worst. He stared into my eyes as I did his. His hand left the tip of my chin and drifted slightly across my skin down my neck, arm, then it stopped on my thigh. I tried to move my hands, but the handcuffs held me firmly in place. Dean smiled. 

"The things I'm going to do to you, Faith..." His hand moved between my legs and I gasped.

000

They took off the hood and threw me into the small room once again. The door slammed shut behind me and the women came flooding out to surround me. They were putting their hands on my shoulders, legs, and head. Some of them were praying. I opened my eyes. My body was trembling. I couldn't feel half of it. I tried to stand up, but my stomach hurt too bad to even budge. I rolled over and laid on my back looking at the ceiling. The women were asking me questions. I couldn't hear them. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my breath. My stomach cramped and I cried out in pain. A taller woman let me rest my head on her legs as she sat with me. I cried for the longest time. I lost count of how many times I said "fuck" in the time of me lying there on the floor with all the women surrounding me. I blacked out.

000

"Are you alright?" I heard Jenny's voice and I flashed open my eyes. I sat up; holding my stomach in pain. I turned to look her in the face. I reached up with my right hand and ran it gently across her cheek. I shook my head. She seemed terrified. "What happened?" I turned to sit facing her. I pushed my hair back with my hands before preparing to talk to her.

"You don't need to know."

"Hey," She snapped. 'Whatever he did to you he's going to do to me. I need to know. I need to be prepared."

"Let me rephrase that," I paused. I closed my eyes in pain as a bad headache hit. Flashes of what happened. Screaming. His lips on my neck. I flashed my eyes open again to see Jenny staring at me. "You don't  _want_ to know." She huffed and leaned her head back against the cold concrete wall. I raised my hands to look at them; they were covered in cuts, the women must have cleaned up the wounds. More flashes. His hand gripped around my neck. My head leaned back as I screamed out. I regained my vision and placed my head in my hands.  _I've lost my purity._ I told myself over and over.  _God will no longer accept me_. Tears streamed down my cheeks. The pain from my wrists and hands ached more and more as the hours passed. It was quiet in the room. The women mostly slept. Some of them had been here more than a month. Some of them days. Me? Hours. The women said they were shocked not only that I was returned to the room, but that I was chosen the night I arrived. They told me that Dean usually picks ones that have been here longer. I sat there against the wall; holding Jenny in my arms. I don't think I'll even have kids, but If I did...this is what it would feel like. I felt fear that Dean might call on Jenny next time. I would easily offer myself before I'd let them near her though. I don't care if I get tortured every night. I will gladly take it all for Jenny. She's only fifteen. She doesn't deserve to be treated as I was. I closed my eyes in pain again, more flashes of images. Blood oozing from where the handcuffs were digging into my wrists. Dean shouting out everytime I fought against him. I opened my eyes. I froze. I remembered the one thing that didn't happen. One thing he didn't do to me...that's probably the most common thing to do. The one thing he seemed to have been avoiding.

He never kissed me.


	6. Take Me

"He never what?" Jenny asked. Her long brown hair was all caught up in her tears stuck to her face. I reached up and pushed all of the hair off of her face. As far as I know, she has not stopped crying since I got here.

"It's nothing." I whispered. "Never mind, forget I said anything.

"F-Faith..." Jenny whispered. I could hear her throat closing up. She was still crying. She has to scared. She doesn't deserve this. I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?" I said gently. She blinked and two tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Will he come for me?" She looked at the metal doors. I put my hand on her shoulder. 

"If he does...I promise I'll keep you safe."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

More flashes. From the chair to the floor. I was free from the handcuffs, but now I seemed to have wanted it. I was begging. Dean was laughing. I opened my eyes as Jenny gasped and pointed to the door. I turned my head to see Dean standing in the door way. He walked into the room and the women ran for it; a good bit of them disappeared into the closet. Dean walked straight over to me and Jenny. My heart raced. I put my arms around Jenny and pulled her close; it was my way of telling Dean he'd have to go through me first. Dean smiled, reached down, and gripped Jenny's arms tightly and dragged her up to her feet. She screamed out, but none of the women moved or even remotely cared...except me. I slammed my entire body into Dean. He fell to the floor; Jenny dropped to the ground with a cry, and I collapsed on top of Dean. None of Dean's guards moved an inch. Dean opened his eyes and they were black. He had solid black eyes. He pushed me off of him and regained his footing to turn and kick me hard in the side. Three times. I refused to call out in pain. I held it in with each kick. Dean then turned and headed for Jenny. I stood up, holding my stomach in pain, and stumbled towards Dean. Dean bent over to grab little Jenny and I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. The women gasped; I was fighting back. No one ever fights back. Dean huffed and tried to pry my hands off of his neck, but I refused to let him win. We spun, or danced, in a circle for several moments. Dean was shouting. I was yelling into his ear. 

"You're going to have to take me instead!" I shouted over and over.

Then he stopped. He stopped moving. I stopped squeezing. I released my arms and Dean turned to look down into my eyes. His eyes were normal again. I could hear Jenny crying on the ground behind me, but my eyes were locked on Dean. He breathed heavily. He stared. I stared. He lifted his left hand, but I kept my eyes locked on his. His hand smacked into the side of my face as hard as it could. I gasped in pain, but I didn't lose my balance and I returned my gaze to him. My right cheek stung, no, it _burned._ I was now breathing in and out as quickly as Dean was. The room went completely silent; other then Jenny. The women watched intently. Dean and I's staring contest lasted about a minute...and then he gripped my left arm tightly and yanked me towards the door. I stumbled and walked towards the door voluntarily. I turned when I realized Dean had paused. He was looking down at Jenny on the floor. Jenny was bleeding from the right corner of her mouth. I felt angry. I wanted to just stap Dean in the head. He hurt her. He caused her to bleed. He will  _pay_. I watched as Dean lifted his hand to point at Jenny. Jenny stared at him; still crying. 

"I _will_ have my fun with you." He said sternly as he pointed at her. Jenny started crying...again. Dean then turned his head to me and moved his hand to point at me. "And you?" He walked towards me and pushed his pointing finger into my chest. "You can say goodbye to your bitch there. You won't be returning to this room."

I held back tears as I walked over to sit down and hold Jenny in my arms one last time. She bawled into my shoulders, and I held her tightly in my arms. Dean watched. I pulled her off of me to hold her face with my hands. 

"You'll be okay." I couldn't do it, tears streamed down my cheeks. "Jenny, you are the closest thing to daughter I'll ever have." I pulled her in for a tight hug again. We both cried.

Dean shouted at me to get me to come on. I stood and looked around the room at the women. They all started in disbelief that I was even still alive. I turned to face Dean. Dean motioned for me to follow him and he left the room. I started to walk out; giving one more final glance at Jenny as they closed the doors behind me.


	7. I'm Here

I was following him down the hallways. He turned down a hallway that was pitch black and I hesitated because I couldn't see. I felt a large hand gently grab my left hand and guide me through the darkness. Once on the other side, I looked beside me to Dean walking along side me. I wondered if he was the hand that guided me down the dark hall. I shook my head. _No,_ I told myself, _he's too mean to do that._ I continued following him down the hallways, the guards left us moments back. It was just Dean and I now. He paused with his hand up like a stop signal. He glanced down both hallways on either side of us, then we continued walking. I wondered why he acted as if we were sneaking around the mansion without permission. I mean, it's _his_ mansion...right? We came to spiral stairs, and he gestured for me to go first. I shook my head. _I refuse to let him look at my butt as I walk ahead of him._ Dean chuckled and started up the stairs; pausing every now and then to make sure I was behind him. He leaped, two steps at a time, until we both reached the top. We approached a solid metal door, and Dean pulled out his bundle of keys to unlock the think door. He pushed it open with a loud clank noise. I reluctantly followed him out onto the roof. He stood on the roof of the mansion. I followed him over to the edge. We looked down at the cars, and I watched as three groups of two men each dragged three more innocent women into the house. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked under my breath. "Why do you do this?"

"It's just my way of...living." He smirked, "Now, follow me."

I started walking behind him again as we walked across the roof. We came to a tiny building; built on the roof of his mansion. I paused a good thirty feet away. Dean walked up to the tiny building and unlocked the door. He turned back to look at me. His eyes flashed black and I felt my heart stop for a second. He gestured for me to come to him. I shook my head.

"No." I said firmly. Dean tilted his head and smirked again. He pointed into the building. "No." I repeated. Dean put a hand on his forehead and shook his head. He shrugged and waked into the tiny building. Once I couldn't see him anymore, I turned and made a mad dash for the door we had come up from. I wrapped my hands around the large cold handle and yanked it open. Dean was standing right there in the door way. He gripped my neck with his left hand and I couldn't breathe. He shook his head.

"No, no, no. See, you were suppose to be good for me. Oh well, we can do this the hard way."

He dragged me; holding me from my neck, towards the tiny building. He threw me in and and then he too entered the dark building; slamming the door shut behind him. I'd say the building was no bigger than five feet wide and fifteen feet long. I stumbled in the darkness. Knowing that he was in here with me terrified me. I stumbled around until I hit my back against the back of the building. I found a corner and slid down to sit crouched in the corner. I could hear Dean breathing as he walked towards me. I couldn't see anything. Then, I felt Dean's hand rest gently on my shoulder.

"You know," I heard him say softly. "I never wanted to hurt you in the first place."

"No," I replied. "You did much worse."

"I know, you're a woman of faith aren't you?" His hand wrapped around my neck to hold it firmly to the wall. I felt his breath on my face. He must be only inches from my face. "A _good_ girl." he chuckled. "A _Christian_."

"No." I snapped. "God will no longer accept me because of you. You took the one thing I have spent my entire life protecting...and you took it like it was a piece of pie."

"Mmm," Dean moaned. "Pie."

"W-What?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt your heartbreaking testimony? My bad. Pie is good. I like pie."

"You want to talk about pie?" I snapped. Anger filling up inside of me. "My life is ruined because of you!" I used my free hands to try and pry his hands off of me, but it was no use. He was so strong...I couldn't even weaken his grip on my neck.

"No, I'm just stating that I like pie." He leaned in closer, and I felt his lips caress my cheek. "Plus, if we are to be together...you need to know stuff about me."

"Together?" I gulped. What if he wants me to be his personal slave? Like in those crimes shows, where the big bad douche makes a girl his personal sex slave? Fear struck me. He wants me.

"Yes."

"What do you mean?!"

"You know," His hands were removed from my neck. I heard a clicking noise and all of a sudden Dean was holding a lighter in his hand. "Usually when a guy asks a girl out, she just smiles and says _yes_."


	8. I'm Still Here

"Well, are you going to say something?"

Dean's voice made it seem like he was rush and/or annoyed. The lighter in Dean's hand had captured my attention. Engraved on it's cap was "Love Until Death" and I was curious as to what the statement meant to him. He closed the cap with a snap, and just like that the tiny building was pitch black again. I pushed myself tightly against the corner wall. I heard shuffling, and then the door of the building was pushed open and Dean walked out; slamming the door behind him. I sat still for a moment; a moment quickly turned into an hour or so. I didn't want to move. Knowing he will be back, I just didn't the point of trying to escape. I leaned my head back again the wall. The wooden planks, the walls of the building, were old and falling to pieces. The cracks between them were about a fingers width wide. Enough for me to squeeze a couple of my fingers out and wiggle them to get attention. However, why would I? I was on the roof of a large, scary mansion. No one but my kidnappers will be up here. I resumed my place against the corner wall. After another hour or so the silence was killing me. I started singing.

" _I ache for love, ache for us, why? Why don't you come a little closer?_ "

I started tapping my feet to the rhythm of the song.

" _I can barely breathe, when you're here loving me..._ "

It had been months since I last listened to the song, but I knew the pitch and lyrics perfectly. The time continued to pass, and I continued to sing songs that I haven't listened to in awhile. It amazed me that I still knew all the lyrics. It's been hours, and I haven't heard anybody. My heart ached for Jenny. I wondered if he had gotten her...what he made of done to her...or what he be  _doing_ to her. The thought of me not knowing if she was alright is what really killed me. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I breathed, in and out, steadily so that I might actually be able to sleep. Sure enough, I drifted off.

000

"Wakey, wakey!" 

I awoke to Crowley's voice piercing my ears like an arrow. I had been in the building now for a couple of days. I had not seen or even heard Dean since he locked me here in the building. I opened my eyes and Crowley was on one knee looking into my eyes with a smile. I rubbed my forehead with my right hand and moaned as I sat up.

"Did you sleep well, princess?" Crowley asked as he stood to full height; offering me a hand. I ignored his hand and stood up on my own.

"I want out of this building."

"Oh believe me, you're getting out of this building!" He chuckled. "Deano has given me permission to take you under my wing."

"What? Where am I going?" I approached Crowley and held my head with my hands. "Am I getting out of here? Do I get to go home?"

"Do you really  _want_ to go home, darling?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "After all we've done for you?"

"He's done nothing for me but ruin me!" I shouted. "Aren't you on my side? Please, Crowley, let me go home. I don't want to be here any longer."

"None of you do."

"I want out!" I shouted.

"You all do." He chuckled.

"Please." I tilted my head with a frown. "I'm begging you."

"I noticed." He smirked and walked, with his hands tucked in his black coat's pockets, towards the door and gestured for me to follow him.

"Maybe I'll just stay in here then." I crossed my arms. Crowley laughed and then shrugged with a smile.

"You want to, darling." He walked out of the door and the guards started to follow him. I quickly changed my mind and bolted for the open door. I ran out at full speed, hoping to make a run for it, but I didn't make it a foot before smashing into Crowley's chest and hearing his evil laugh once more. "What did you think?" He chuckled. "That you could just jump?" He gestured to the edge of the roof. "Go ahead, princess. See where that gets you." Crowley walked up to me until our faces were only inches away from one another. He smiled. "I gave you your chance to leave, but you were  _so_ desperate for an attractive lover that you declined my incredible offer, that I'll have you know I haven't given to any other woman, and stayed in the car. It was  _your_ choice, but now your  _mine_ , darling."

I stared at him, I was choking back tears as he turned to head for the door that lead to the spiral stairs. Once I had caught up to him and we were making our way down the stairs, I couldn't help but remember when Dean had brought me up to the roof a couple of days ago. I was curious as to why I had not seen him since then. I still can't understand what had happened the night he brought me up to the roof. Was he asking me out? If so, that's creepy as shit. I mean, come on! He locked me in there! He can't  _possibly_ love me if he did that to me! What kind of man does that to a woman in the first place? A  _sick_ man. _A dick_. I thought to myself. He's such a _dick_! I couldn't believe I ever thought he was a nice man. Don't get me wrong, he's freakin'  _sexy_ , but he isn't  _nice_ and that's what matters most...right? Right. I shook the thoughts from my head. Of course it is. I followed Crowley down a few hallways before walking past a room with a two large golden paint doors. I heard screaming and crying from within the room. I heard  _Jenny_ screaming and crying in the room. Completely ignoring the fact that I was being escorted by four guards and Crowley, I bolted for the two golden doors and crashed into them with all my might; forcing them open with a loud clank. I saw a man wrestling with Jenny on a large satin covered red bed. I made a mad dash to avoid the guards coming after me, and bolted for the man tackling Jenny by the bed. I crashed into the man's side and he collapsed to the floor and I was on top of him; smashing my fists into his face repeatedly. Jenny was bawling on the bed, I was trying my best to focus on making sure this man doesn't touch her again. Crowley stood with the guards. They were watching me. Once the guy had blood oozing from his nose and mouth, and several hits after he passed out, I stood up and walked over to Jenny. I rubbed my right hand down her cheek. I asked if she was alright and she nodded. I was completely focused on her when I heard a loud sarcastic clap. Clap, pause, clap, pause. A very sarcastic clap you could say. I turned my head to see Dean, in a black bed robe, standing in the doorway of the large room. Jenny sat on the satin bed and stared at him as he entered the room.

"Bravo," Dean smirked. "We've never had a woman attack a client before."

"A  _client_?" I said through gritted teeth. "You  _sell_ their virginity?"

"What can I say?" He shrugged with his hands held outward. "It pays well."

"You're  _sick,_ Dean." I snapped as I pulled Jenny close to me. "She's  _fifteen_!"

"And so eager to be loved..." He chuckled. "Just like you."

"Eh," I shrugged sarcastically "Tried that and hated it."

"You  _loved_ it and you know it." He changed his focus from me to Crowley and swung his hand through the air to dismiss them. Crowley looked upset as the guards headed for the door.

"You said that I could have her!" Crowley protested. Dean shot him a glance and Crowley huffed and left the room. Dean now stood feet away from the bed as Jenny and I sat silently staring at him.

"Ladies, ladies." He spoke softly as he walked over to the small table of food and drinks by the wall several feet from the red satin covered bed. Jenny's arms were wrapped around me as we watched his every movement. "You two are by far the most bravest women I've ever had here." He said as he chugged down a large class of wine. He turned with a smirk. "Well,  _you_ are." He pointed at me, then moved his finger to Jenny. " _You're_ weak. That's why you have this brave woman standing up for you. See, you can't fight for yourself, so someone has to do it, and that happens to be her." '

He poured himself another class of expensive wine. I watched his every move. Waiting for him to strike or to test me in any way. Jenny sniffled beside me and I nudged her to let her know it'll be alright. If Dean wanted me dead, or injured, he would have seen it through by now. Same for Jenny. He is planning something for us. He turned to stare at us, and we sat perfectly still; staring him down. He smiled.

"Almost time for dinner, ladies. Well,  _lady_." He pointed at me. "You're coming with me. Jenny, I'll have someone escort you to the room with the others so that your not...completely alone. Since we obviously aren't going to get anything out of you," Dean glanced at me, he knew I'd protect her. "I'll just have you stay with the others...until the problem is eliminated."

I choked back more tears as I once again pulled Jenny in for a tight hug. I whispered that I'd be okay, and that I'd see her soon. She nodded slowly, but I could tell that she doubted. Two men stepped and commanded that Jenny follow them. Jenny glanced at me, I nodded, then she reluctantly did so. I watched her exit the room. I turned to face Dean, who had made his way into the large walk in closet of the room. I walked over and entered the closet. He was sifting through dresses along the back wall of the closet. He smiled when he noticed I had followed him into the closet. He yanked out a teal feathery dress with a sweetheart neckline and handed it to me with a smile.

"Wear this." He smiled. "See you at dinner, love."

And with that he left, he closed the closet door on his way out.

 


	9. Candlelight? I Think Not.

"You look beautiful." Dean said across the long table as I walked out of the bedroom and into the large dining room. Dean sat at the opposite end with his legs propped up on the table. He was chewing on a chicken leg and I made my way to my chair. Memories flashed through my mind...this was that same chair. I sat down regardless. I noticed there was no plate in front of my chair. Only Dean's. "Oh," He said, talking with food in his mouth. "I'm sorry, must've forgotten a second plate. Guess you'll have to eat with your hands." I looked down at the table, there was no food on my half of the table. Only Dean's. He laughed and took his legs off of the table. "Can you tell I absolutely suck at this whole date thing?" He walked, with chicken leg in hand, down towards me. I couldn't help but when what had happened in this very chair only last week. I was starving because Dean had kept my locked in that building on the roof. I looked up at him as he arrived by my side.

"May I go?" I asked quietly.

"May you g-?" He snapped, he seemed very, very angry all of a sudden. I pinched my eyes shut; completely expecting him to take action. "No, you may not go! I wanted dinner with you," He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back until his face was hovering right overtop of mine. "And a dinner I will have."

He pushed my head towards the table in a fast motion, but I was able to put my hands under me before my head slammed into the table. Dean turned and walked back down to his seat. He started eating out of a bowl of grapes. Just like that night...I closed my eyes. More flashes. I opened them to see the grapes sitting in front of me. I looked up at Dean at the end of the table. He smiled and shrugged.

"Eat up, princess."

I heard Crowley's voice behind me, and I smiled. Never have I been more happy to see someone. I turned to look up at him. Dean was watching us, sort of, but his focus was on the juicy grapes in his hands. Crowley smiled at me, and put a finger to his lips to silence anything I was going to say. I nodded and returned to staring down Dean. Crowley walked away from the table and I heard a door shut behind me. He left. He left me in here with this monster. Dean looked up and made eye contact with me.

"I was nice enough to allow him to give you grapes, and you're not touching them?" He slammed his hands on the table and I jumped. He then pushed his chair back and stood up. "Can't I have just one damn dinner with you?"

"No." I snapped. Bad idea, because in a matter of seconds Dean's hand was on my throat.

"What did you just say?" He whispered into my ear. "Say that again." I shook my head, gasping for air. He leaned in closer to where his lips were on my ear. "I dare you."

"Dean!" I heard Crowley's voice and Dean snapped his face up to look in his direction. Dean took his hand off my throat and I gasped for air and put my head down on the table. "That's enough."

"Who are you to tell me when enough is enough?" Dean's snake-like whisper slithered it's way to Crowley now instead of me. I let my head rest on the table.

"I'm not commanding you." Crowley snapped. "That would be stupid of me. I am, however, telling you that this woman deserves no more. I mean, that's what you tell me often, isn't it? You only give them what they deserve." I lifted my head from the table and turned to look at Crowley. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm moody, I'm starving, and I'm pissed.

"I didn't _deserve_ to get my purity stolen from me in such an awful way! I didn't  _deserve_ to be thrown into a tiny building for three days! I don't  _deserve_ to be  _starving_!" I shouted. My anger was point at Crowley now, the fact that he said I deserved what Dean did to me. Crowley avoided eye contact with me completely and kept his eyes locked on Dean, who was walking around with his hands in one another behind his back. 

"You're right..." Dean whispered. "You didn't deserve that." Dean snapped his head to looked directly at me. "You deserve  _more_." 

And in that second, Dean came at me. I mean, as if he was going to kill me. Crowley came out of now where and tackled Dean to the ground. " _Run_!" Crowley had yelled while Dean was trying to escape Crowley's head lock. I didn't wait, I took off towards the unlocked door that Crowley had left open for me. I ran down the small flight of stairs and started running down the hallways trying to locate the exit. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard screaming and crying from the room with metal doors. The women were looking out of the tiny barred windows. They were reaching out and calling for me to help them. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I saw Jenny's hand reaching out to me. "Help us!" She shouted over and over. I turned and heard foot steps running down the hallways towards me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could out the door and out into the courtyard of the mansion. I saw blacks car, and then I saw a path leading into some woods. It was pitch black outside, other than some lights around the house, and I looked to the sky to see where the city was. Thankfully, the lights from the city gave the sky a whitish glow. I followed it down and noticed the path through the woods were heading in the same direction. I took off and wasted no time. Pain hit my heart as I realized I was leaving them all behind...I was leaving  _Jenny_ behind.  _That's okay..._ I told my myself... _I'll get back to the city, and I'll get the cops, and I'll get them help!_ I repeated in my head over and over as I ran through the woods. It was pitch black. I could hardly see where I was running. I tripped a couple of times, but I got back up and continued to run. I paused to take a breather. I was quiet and listened for sounds in woods. I heard nothing.  _Maybe they aren't chasing me in here?_ I thought.  _Maybe...they lost me. Maybe I'm free!_ Excitement rushed through me and I continued to run towards the city.

000

I ran for what felt like forever. I then saw the end of the woods, and I saw cars. I knew...I was saved. I ran out of the woods and onto the road. Some cars honked and dodged me. I was waving my arms and shouting for help, but the cars just kept moving. Then, a large black hummer pulled up beside me. Panic hit me, and I screamed. I covered my head and fell to the ground, I heard the door pop open and someone jumped out onto the pavement. I covered my head, I was preparing to be grabbed and taken back to the mansion. However, a mans hands rested gently on my shoulders as I sat there on the pavement. Cars were stopped and I was blinded from all the headlights. I heard people getting out of their cars asking "Is she alright?" and "Did someone hit her?" but the man didn't respond and kept his hands gently on my shoulder. I knew it was Crowley. I just knew it. I slowly removed my hands and looked up into blue eyes of a bleached blond stranger. 

"Hey..." The british man whispered softly. "It's okay. You're alright now."

People shouting and screaming, all the headlights, I couldn't take the stress. I shook my head slowly and everything went black.

 


	10. Saved By Blue Eyes

"Please...be alright."

I awoke slowly to the whisper of man by my side. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was in a hospital room. I kept still and didn't move or speak. I just stared at the wall that said my nurse's name was "Emily" and I wondered who that was. I wondered a lot of things. Then, I remembered. I rolled my head over to see that younger blond boy sitting in a chair beside my bed. His head was in his hands, and he was whispering over and over. I wondered who he was, I wondered if I knew him, and I wondered if he's the one that saved me. I wanted to speak and start conversation with the boy, who looks no older than twenty. I wanted to laugh and have coffee with him. I wanted to be normal, but my experience with love over the past week has been very...eye opening you could say. Let's just say I don't think Im ready. Ever. Maybe I'm just mean't to be alone. The boy was rocking in the chair. He seemed scared, terrified, and simply stressed out. I opened my mouth; which yes, hurt a lot, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you Superman?" I managed to push the words out, but not without a loud cough, which within seconds the boy had stopped rocking, looked up, and jumped up to stand by my side.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Do you need the nurse?" He turned towards the door. "Nurse!" He shouted. "Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!"

"Dude..." I said softly. The boy turned and looked down at me. "I'm fine." Two nurses rushed into the room and I shook my head to dismiss them. The boy crouched down by my side.

"Are you sure you're okay? How do you feel?" "Please..." I was trying to speak, but nothing wanted to come out, and if it did it came out no more than a whisper. "Anything, what do you need? A tissue? Maybe? A pillow? Your bed adjusted? What? Just tell me and I'll get it."

"Stop the questions!" I chocked out and started to cough.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk...well, for right now at least. I'll need you to talk later." I paused and glanced up at him.

"You'll  _need_ me to?" I asked, I tilted my head. "Need?"

"It's all over the news." I tilted my head even more to state my confusion. The boy shrugged. "I don't want to stress you out, but I need to know if you saw my sister."

"What? Dude I've been locke-"

"Locked up in the mysterious mansion, which no one knows where it's at, with some asshole who has women trapped in there for his pleasure. I know the story, can we get to the point now? I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours." I pushed myself up in the bed in a swift fast motion. The boy reached out. "Whoa, be careful there, lady."

"I need to get help. I need to get them help. I need to get  _her_ help!"

"Who?" The boy asked, leaning in towards me. He seemed desperate.

"The women...and J-Jenny, oh poor little Jenny. I had to...I had no choice...I had to get out of there, but I left them all behind!"

"J-Jenny?" The boy tilted his head. His eyes started to get watery. "Little J is alive and well?"

I turned to look him in the eyes. This boy, whom I know absolutely nothing about, 'recused' me off the street, found out that I had been in the mansion, took me to the hospital and waited for me to wake up...all because his little sister is in there.

"She's in there! Jenny is in there! Jenny is  _still_ in there!" I pushed the covers off of me and stood up quickly to grab my clothes that were folded on the table beside the hospital bed. The boy kept his hands close to me, as if he didn't know whether to help me or let me go. He followed me desperately out into the hallways.

"Hey!" He shouted. "We have to get you check out!"

"Fuck them. Fuck everybody!" I threw my hands up in the air.

I realized I had just cussed horribly...but I honestly didn't care. At all. I felt free, and I felt angry. I felt like I had the power to take on Dean...and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to get help from the police, I'm going to lead them to the mansion, and I'm going to save Jenny and the others. I headed for the exit, and the boy was following closely behind me. He kept asking questions, but I zoned out and focused on the more important matter. I was going to get Dean in jail...after I kick his butt of course. I walked outside and realized I had no car, no money, and no clue which part of the city I was in. I turned and around and grabbed the boy's collar to pull him close to me.

"Listen here, pony boy. You're going to help me get the police and in return I'm going to lead you to your sister." The boy nodded, half in fear and half in worry for his sister. Just knowing that I was talking to the older brother of the young girl that I had felt so close was a little awkward for me, but I knew I had to do what I had to do. I knew that when this all worked out...we'd all be good. Everything would be fine...and there  _would_ be a happy ending. "One more thing," I added as I still held him close to me by his shirt collar. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Gabriel. But please, call me Gabe." He pulled my hand off of him. "And I'm twenty four."

I paused for a moment.  _Ohh,_ I thought to myself,  _you're my age_. I pushed the though aside. Now that I'm not a virgin, I literally am looking at every male and thinking "Ohh yes..I'd do that." and it's getting on my nerves. I never used to think like that! Never. Ever. So why now? Hormones? Maybe. I followed Gabriel to his car out a ways in the parking lot. He drove a large black hummer, and I remembered it from the night before. He unlocked it from a distance, and I ran and jumped in the front seat and asked him for the keys. He looked at me with a frustrated look, but he handed them over and I started up the engine. He hopped in and began to guide me to the nearest PD. I quickly realized where in the city we were located and I started handling things quickly. I was speeding most of the way to the PD, but I didn't care. I had important information that needed to be told so that these women could be saved. I was also scared though...according to Gabriel it's so big that it's on the news now. Women are disappearing everywhere. Not just women... _virgins_. The sad part is, I know where they are at, I know what it happening to them, and I know  _who_ is doing it to them. A big part of me wished that Crowley would get the hell out of there before I show up with the cops. If Crowley isn't there when the bust goes down, and I say he wasn't involved, maybe..just maybe..he can be free to go. Maybe him and I could be friends? I pushed aside all of my thoughts as we pulled into PD. Gabriel was sitting quietly beside me. I told him to wait in the car. I jumped out of the car and headed towards the doors of the PD. However, it all happened so fast. Within a second I had two men grabbing ahold of me from both sides. They put a black bag over my head and started dragging me away from the building. I was screaming as loud as I possibly could. I heard the doors bust open and a couple of people yelling. The men released my arms and I reached up to remove the bag from my head. Dean was inches from my face...death staring me. I looked around. I was in the dinning room. Two men were standing on both sides of me. I glanced around the room. How did I get here? I was just at the PD. I brought my eyes to look into Dean's beautiful green eyes in time to see the green fade and black covered every part of his eye ball. He smiled and leaned in and said.

"You've really fucked up this time, Faith."


	11. No More Mr. Nice Guy

"Say it!"

Dean shouted as he slapped his hand against my cheek again. My hands were tied above my head as I stood there tied to beam in the ceiling. I was in his 'basement' which I have never seen before...but now I see. While he was trying to get an apology out of me I was glancing around the room taking it all in. Imaging what happens down here. Blood everywhere, the stains covered the floor and the walls both. Chains and handcuffs were hanging everywhere. My hands were latched into a set of handcuffs, and believe me...the strap on the cuffs? Way. Too. Tight. Blood drizzled down my arms as Dean paused to stand there and look at me. I was not only freaking out because I some how got from the PD in the city to here in under a second. How is that possible? And what the hell is Dean? Not human, that's for sure. And then, there was Crowley. I had no clue where he was, or what Dean did to him after I escaped. Dean stood there staring at me for several long minutes, until he huffed and turned his back to me. I spit out blood onto the ground. Dean turned his head to the side to look at me from the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned to face me; one hand was stroking his chin. He looked confused, like almost like 'what am I to do with you?'. I kept my eyes somewhat closed, but open enough to see his every move. He walked over to a table behind me. I didn't dare try to turn around to face him. The handcuffs could probably pull my hands off. The blood from my wrists as drizzling down to my neck now and it itched badly. You know that feeling where you're crying and a tear goes down your cheek, and it starts to burn or itch and you just have to scratch it off? Yeah, try having that while your hands are held up way above your head. I heard metal tools moving behind me, and then in that moment...I felt horrified of what's going to happen me. Dean reappeared on my left side and was holding a sharp shiny hunting knife. He was glancing at it and glancing at me with a smirk.

"W-What are you doing?" I spit out, blood oozing from my mouth and nose. My cheeks burned from the slaps and the amount of hits landed on the right side of my face.

"Whatever I want." He replied. He dragged a small, tall shiny metal table into the space in front of me. He laid the knife down and pull out needles and thread from his pockets. "Whatever..." He repeated, "I want."

"W-Where's Crowley?" I demanded. Dean smirked.

"Not here." He snapped. "Obviously."

"What are you going to do to me?" I spit out more blood in his direction. Dean didn't flinch one point. He just stood perfectly still, rubbing his fingers up and down the knife with a smile on his face.

"What do you think?" He questioned.

"I thought you only sexually tortured women..." I was thinking out loud, but Dean heard it and laughed. He laugh as if I had just told the worlds funniest joke.

"Sexually torture you?" He said softly as he approached me. He grabbed the handcuffs and pulled me towards him. My weight fighting against my wrists and I screamed out in pain from the wounds. Dean laughed. "Please. I've had my fun with you, Faith. _You're no fun anymore._ " Dean let go of me and my full weight fell against the cuffs and I tried to hold in from screaming out again. More blood flowed down my arms. "No, no, no." Dean said as he picked up the knife from the table. "I'm done with you sexually, dear. However," He turned to walk back up to me. His face inches from mine. I could feel his icy breath against my bloody skin. "You have a  _lot_ of blood in you. So, let the _real fun_ begin, huh?"

As he said the last words, he took the knife across my left shoulder and sliced right through the thin, weak skin. It felt like an extreme paper cut. I held in my screams of pain. Dean smiled. The more he cut at me, the more happy he looked. Cut, after cut, after cut. Until my body was covered in tiny, but deep, cuts from my head to my toes. My legs burned and my face hurt to even open my eyes. Once I heard him place the knife on the table, I opened my eyes slowly. I cringed in pain, but looked up to see if he was leaving yet. He wasn't. He was threading the needle with red thread and glanced up to see me looking at him. I shook my head slowly. 

"Please..." I begged. "Stop this."

"Why?" Dean said softly as he held the needle end up to the dim light above his head to check for the hole. He stuck the thread through and glanced at me. "Why would I stop when I'm having so much _fun_?"

"Dean, I-I'm begging you..." I closed my eyes. I felt weak, but every time I let my legs give way a little the handcuffs dug deeper into my wrists. "Please, I'll do  _anything_ for you...just stop...let Jenny go home, let the others return to their families. Take me. Take all of me."

"Isn't that a song?" Dean asked. "All of me?" He tilted his head. "You should sing it for me." He walked over to me. "Oh wait...you won't be able to." He held the needle up to my lips and I finally realized what he was going to do. He was going to _sew my mouth shut_. My eyes got big and I pulled my head back. I was terrified of the pain. My entire body ached and the wounds stung like hell. My wrists were numb and the blood just kept coming. _  
_

"Dean...I'm _promising_ you anything you want from me is yours...just let them go." I kept pulling my head away from Dean's approaching hands. He paused and grabbed my chin to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He said firmly.

"I'm  _yours_ if you let them go."

"Darling..." He whispered as he shook his head. "You're already mine!"

He shouted and took the needle to my mouth...


	12. Just A Nightmare

I opened my eyes that next morning. I was in a white room. Not all white, but mostly white. The king sized bed I was laying on was white framed but had a black bed spread over it. I remember what had happened last night all too well, and when I sat up in bed is when I realized it wasn't a dream. I couldn't move my mouth. I reached up to rub my fingers across my lips and I felt think thread going in and out of my skin over my lips. There was no pain though, maybe Dean had given me some sort of pain medicine. Just the feeling of it horrified me, but knowing that he actually did it? Horrified me even more. To be honest, I didn't think Dean would go through with it. I thought that somewhere deep inside...deep, deep inside...he'd have the heart to stop what he's doing. But clearly I was wrong. I slowly stood up from the bed; I kept my fingers on my lips. There was no blood from the wounds...maybe Dean had cleaned them? Why would he though? Why would he even do this to me? I had done nothing to deserve this. I walked around the tiny white room. I couldn't see any doors or windows. None. Not even the tiniest crack in the wall to indicate a door. I stumbled my way back to the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room, and fell on top of it. Shortly after I had done that...I heard a loud voice...it was loud, but understandable as...Dean's.

"You're awake." He said. I glanced around the room, but moving my head quickly hurt my face way too much. I tried to locate the radio, or speakers, that Dean was talking through...but there was absolutely nothing. All of a sudden he just appeared. He appeared out of thin air three feet from me. I sat up in the bed and scoot away from him. He smiled. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, sleeping beauty."

I wanted to talk...I tried to talk...but my lips wouldn't move without bolts of pain shooting across my entire face. I knew, I just knew...I was completely at his mercy...and he has none. Dean approached the bed, and flopped down beside me. He rolled over on his side to look at me.

"Sorry about," he gestured to my face. "That."

I stared at him. Like, really stared. More than just death staring. Let's just say that if there were any weapons in this room, I'd kill him in an instant. However, the one thing I wanted to know was how he got into the room? No doors, and no windows. I sat there, sitting up in the bed, looking down into Dean's fanfiction green eyes...and he just stared back into mine. People say...erm...used to say that I have fanfiction green eyes...I never believe them. Dean and I sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever before Dean stood up from the bed and walked over to far wall. I watched him intently. He smiled.

"I'll be back, love." 

And just like that, he disappeared into thin air. No doors, and no windows. He just vanished. I was so confused. Black eyes? Vanishing into thin air? What sort of magic is this? I had nothing to do...not being able to open my mouth was difficult. I wanted to sing, can't. I wanted to make funny noises with my mouth, but I can't. I wanted to breathe in through my mouth? Nope, can hardly do that as well. I sat there with nothing to do. I knew I was going to be here for a long time. And that's what terrified me the most.

000

"Wakey, Wakey!" I awoke to the sound of Jenny's voice.

I opened my eyes slowly to see her sweet face above me. I was still in the white room. I sat up in the bed and Jenny was standing beside the bed, she was wearing a long white hospital-like gown. I smiled, laughed and pulled her into me for a tight bear hug.

"You're okay! Oh, thank God you're okay!" I shouted and rejoiced. I held her tightly in my arms. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to be kil-"

I felt liquid running down my chest. I gently pulled her off of me and pushed her back to see her gut was sliced opened. Blood poured onto the floor creating a puddle. Her face was black and purple with bruises.

"He did this to me. He did this to me. He did this to me." She was repeating over and over in a deep voice. "He did this to me. He did this to me. He did this to me."

"No!" I shouted and lunged for her, but she disappeared into thin air and I fell into the puddle of her blood.

Next thing I know I'm falling down, I can't see anything, but I know I'm falling. Down, down. It felt like I was falling forever.

Then it stopped.

I stood up onto the floor, which I couldn't see, and just stood there with my arms held out in front of me. I was moving slowly with my arms out, trying to find a way out of the room...if it even was a room. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I had to get out of there. I stumbled around in the darkness for awhile before hitting a wall. I felt around the wall and discovered a door shaped crack through the wall. I felt around for a handle or anything, but all of a sudden it opened by itself. Red light, and fog rolled out of the room...and I hesitated entering it, but I knew I couldn't stay in the black room. I opened the door more and stepped up into the red glowing fog. I heard laughter all around me. Voices. Breathing. I heard metal on metal. The room was hot and smelled like melting metal. I stumbled through the fog until I found another door. I reached out, grabbed the handle, and opened it.

I walked slowly into the dim room. I heard Dean's voice in the distance and I saw a chair, with a brown haired girl sitting in it, in the middle of the room. I was cautious, but I knew I had no other choice than to approach the girl. I stepped around until I was in front of the chair...and the girl. I took one step closer to the girl. Her head was down and her long brown hair covering her face and flowing down over her legs in her lap. I took a couple more steps closer to the girl, and when I was only about a foot away...the girl lifted her head. Her face was black and purple, her gut bleeding out in the chair...Jenny looking up into my eyes. She opened her mouth and started shouting at me.

"He did this to me! He did this to me! He did this to me!"

I jumped backwards and fell to the floor, and before I knew it...Dean, with solid black eyes, was above me...holding a bloody knife.


	13. Wake Up To A Nightmare

"Good morning, princess."

I awoke to the sound of Crowley's voice in my head. I sat up in bed and glanced around the white room. No blood and no Jenny. I sighed. My head hurt. I take that back, my entire face hurt. The fact that in the past week I've been raped, tortured and now my mouth was sewn shut...but yeah, I have experienced  _very_ little pain. I sat there with my hands holding my knees on the bed. I slowly rocked in place. Back and forth, back and forth; thinking. Why have a not felt a lot of pain? I've always thought sex would be a very painful thing to go through, but now that I look back on it.

Flashes.

"Dean, please."

"I know you want it, Faith, so just stop complaining!"

I opened my eyes.

Now that I look back on it...I actually did  _want_ it. I  _really_ wanted it. And Dean knew it. How? I thought of Dean, and his beautiful green eyes, but then I thought of Dean, and his devilish black eyes. What's wrong with him? Why does he have black eyes? I jumped at the sound of a speaker turning on. I glanced around the room frantically trying to locate, but there was no speaker in the room. Just white walls. So much white. The speaker clicked again and I heard coughing.

"Good morning, Vietnam!"

The voice was so loud over the speaker I snapped my hands up to cover my ears.

"Good morning to you, good morning to you! Our day is beginning so good morning to you!"

The voice continued. It wasn't Dean. Who was it? I panicked. I reached up my fingers to feel the thread that held my lips together. I felt blood now. The wounds must have been forced open. It's hard not being able to open you're mouth. The blood started flowing down my neck. The voice stopped.

"Awe, you're bleeding, baby girl." The voice sounded silly, and I heard a bit of laughter. "I'll be in soon to take care of your needs."

I panicked. A new person was coming in to 'take care of my needs'? Yeah right. I stood up and tried my best to keep my fingers off of my now bleeding lips. I still felt no pain. No pain. At all. I stumbled around feeling for a door again. The bright white room had no windows, and no doors. I still had hope though, and I was determined. I felt with my fingers across the entire wall. Nothing. I heard the speaker click again. I turned around to stare at the bed. And there, laying on the bed, was an attractive middle-aged man. He had sandy blonde hair and a quirky smile on his face. He had blonde scruff over his chin and some of his neck. I stared at him. I mean I  _really_ stared. His outfit was plain, just some khakis and a basic tan t-shirt. He was laying on his side with his left had supporting his head. He was looking me up and down as well. I suddenly didn't feel blood on my neck or even on my face anymore. I reached up to feel that the thread was gone. My mouth opened and closed normally. He smiled as our eyes met.

"I took care of them for you." He smirked, then shot up to stand on his feet. He was no taller then me. He approached me and stood inches from me as he smile yet again and leaned down to get really close to my face. He whispered in my ear. "Do you know who I am?"

"N-No." I answered firmly. I shook my head slowly. His lips brushed my skin by my ear and I felt chills flow down my spine. I shifted my feet to scoot away from him, but he followed me and continued to whisper in my ear.

"Call me Luci."

"Luci?"

"Yes." The man chuckled and pulled his face away to look me up and down again. "And what do I call you, gorgeous?"

"Not that." I said firmly.

"Let me guess," He put both of his hands on both of my shoulders. "You don't want me calling you beautiful, gorgeous, sweetie, boo, babe, or baby. Am I right?" He smiled. I stared at him in shock. This guy  _actually_ seems chill. Like, nice. He seems...nice. Luci? Wonder what his full name is? I smiled at him.

"Correct."

"Then what is your name?" He smiled again as he removed his hands from my shoulders.

"My name is Faith."

"Beautiful name." He winked and spun around to run and flop back on the bed. "I personally think this room is very comfortable." He frowned and gestured to the walls. "I don't like the white though. I told Dean I didn't like the walls white, but he insisted."

"D-Dean?" I cringed at the name. "You're a friend of Dean's..." I said softly. I sighed. Why didn't I know that? He isn't nice. He is just playing me. He is just like the rest of them. Heartless dicks.

"Not a friend." He shook his head. "No, no, no."

"Then what?" I snapped.

"Colleague."

"You still know him and work with him. You're a friend of Dean's." I repeated and turned around the glance at the walls. I was secretly searching for any way out of the room. Hoping he doesn't see me. Too late.

"Looking for a way out, love?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"It wasn't on the list of 'don't call me''s, dear."

"Stop it!"

"Neither was that one!" He laughed and smiled. "Okay, sorry, I'll stop now."

He stood up from the bed and walked over to me. I backed away and was quickly pressed up against the wall. His lips brushed my neck and I breathed in heavily. This shouldn't turn me on, I should be defensive and push him away, but I didn't. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered again softly.

"When Dean said he had you in here...I just  _had_ to come see you for myself."

"Who are you?" I asked. His lips hovering right over my ear. His hands found themselves resting on my waist. My heart starting beating fast.

"Lucifer."


	14. The Rise of Abaddon

"L-Lucifer?" I asked. I scooted away from the wall and looked at him. I shook my head. "No. You're just trying to intimidate me. What's your real name? Not some stupid code name you use." The man got an offended look on his face.

"What? 'Stupid code name'? No, no, no. There are no stupid code names here. Dean's name is Dean, Crowley's name is Crowley, Da-"

"You're name is Lucifer?"

"Yes." He still had an offended look, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Who names their child after Satan?"

"Is Satan all that bad?"

"He's the  _base_ of all evil! He's the  _Devil_! He is everything evil and we as humans are suppose to run from him! So why would a woman name her child after Satan?"

"You say that as if all humans run from me." He growled. "I heard you were a woman on faith," He chuckled. "Hence the name, Faith." He snapped his gaze from the floor back to me. "I'm not all that bad."

I glared at him. This man is actually claiming to be Satan himself? It took everything in me not to burst into tears of pure laughter. This man is actually claiming that he's Satan! The man looked at me with his adorable face. He looked angry, and offended, but still adorable. I knew he could tell I wasn't believing him. I turned my back to him to continue glancing for a door. There has to be one here somewhere. Dean and, this man, got in here somehow.

"There are no doors, Faith." he growled behind me. His tone very different now. He went from sounding funny and adorable to...actually sounding dark and evil. I paused and turned to face him.

"Then how did you and Dean get in here?"

"Dean's been in here?" The man hissed.

"Of course he has been, didn't you know that? Aren't you his colleague or something?"

"Dean's more like a servant." He glanced around the room. Clearly not wanting to talk about Dean for some reason.

"He seemed like the boss to me!" I shouted. Confusion gave me a huge headache. "Okay, you listen here. I've been _kidnnaped_ ,  _raped_ ,  _tortured_ and kept away from my  _life_ for now almost a week and a half! My friends probably think I'm  _dead_ for God's sake! I've been through enough! Just let me go already!" Anger flowed through my veins and my headache only got worse. The man claiming to be Lucifer approached me. I knew what I had coming. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. However, I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest. His lips once again were right by my ear; whispering.

"You think that's how this works?" He hissed into my ear. "You think that when you've 'had enough' you are just free to go? Do you not realize how lucky you are to be alive? You should be thankful. Be thankful I got you out of there."

'What?" I asked, but I stayed cuddled up in his arms. I didn't know this man, but he has so far been the kindest to me and being in someones arms make me feel so much more safe. "What do you mean?"

"I had Crowley remove you from Dean's nest of pretties."

"C-Crowley?" I asked, I pulled my head from the mans chest and glanced up into his hazel eyes. "No, Crowley is dead." The man chuckled.

"Crowley? Dead?" He smiled and chuckled. "I wish that man would die." He sighed. "No, dear, Crowley is alive and well. I can assure you that."

"Dean said-"

"Dean lies, honey. He is the center of all lies. He is the king of lies." He smiled. "Give me one minute."

Then he just disappeared. Fear rushed through my veins as fast as my blood. I was alone again. I don't want to be alone. I could feel myself wanting to panic. There was nothing in the room. Just a bed and a white rug. Everything was white. I shouted 'hey' over and over but no response. He didn't answer my question on how he gets into the room. Maybe there is some invisible ray or something that teleports him. What am I talking about? That's crazy! There has to be an explanation! I walked towards the best and started tugging the covers off the bed. Red satin sheets were revealed and I slowly put my hands on the bed to search for anything that might be hidden. I searched for a remote or keys or anything really. Nothing. The room was blank. The blankets were all over the floor now and I continued searching the bed for anything. Still nothing. I sighed and turned around to flop down into the bed. What am I going to do? I'm stuck here. I kind of wish they would just kill me. I didn't want to be here, but everyone back home probably thinks I'm dead. Especially Vanessa! Vanessa probably thinks I was raped and taken away and brutally murdered somewhere. I paused. Most of that is true. Oh God, she gave up on me. I just know it. I can just see her sitting at her desk like nothing ever happened thinking "I warned her." But the truth is, she did warn me. Even Crowley warned me! Why didn't I listen? What's wrong with me? Do I want to be here? No. I don't want to be here. I want out. I want to go home. I sat up on the bed and sighed. I stared at the walls. Yeah, I wanted to go home, but that man was right. I can't go home. I'm completely at their mercy. I'm  _never_ going home. I might as well just accept that. I belong here now. I glanced around the room yet again. This is home...

All of a sudden the man reappeared in the center of the room. I glared at him. He turned around and smiled. "Boy do I have a surprise for you, sweetheart."

I sighed. I might as well just accept the fact that he is going to all me stupid girly names. I crawled off of the bed and approached him. I can't believe what I'm about to tell him.

"Lucifer?" I asked. 

"Yes?" He asked in return. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I want you to know I'm accepting the fact that I'll never go home. I will no longer fight against you, or Dean, or anyone. I give up on my life." The man got a sad look as I continued. "I give up, honestly, I do. I didn't have much of a life to begin with. And yeah, pretty much everyone warned me about the man that reached out to me via email. I knew it was dangerous. However, Crowley was right...I was desperate. I'm  _still_ desperate. I've been alone most of my life...I don't want to be alone anymore. Please," I approached him, tears streaming done my cheeks. "I don't care what you do to me, just don't let me be alone anymore. Or if you want me to be alone...I'm begging you just to kill me. Just shoot me or something. I can't live with myself anymore. I'm a nasty whore and I deserve to die." The man had a tear in his left eye, I swear he did, and he sniffled a little bit. He pulled me to his chest again and I couldn't control myself. I started bawling in his arms. He didn't do  _anything_. He just stood there. He waited for me to be done.

"Are you alright now, dear?" He asked with a smile. I pulled away from him.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do I feel so comfortable around you?" The man chuckled and shrugged.

"People say that's how Satan gets you." He winked at me. I laughed.

"If you want to keep calling yourself Satan, go ahead, but just know I know it;s not true. Satan isn't a living breathing man."

"Then what is he?" He asked with a shrug. "Answer that for me."

"He's, um." I couldn't think of anything. I take that back, I didn't know of anything to answer with. I didn't have the slightest clue. "I don't know."

"I know you don't want to believe me, and that's okay, but I don't want to hide it from you...I'm Lucifer. Dean and Crowley are Demons. Welcome to our world."

"Welcome to your wo-?"

"You said you didn't want to go home, right? You don't want to be alone?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Alright then." He nodded, and put two hands on both of my shoulders. "You're now one of us."

He smiled.

"You're now known as Abaddon."


End file.
